


Raisin Rye

by Rose_of_Pollux



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: [Coda to “The Suburbia Affair”] In which Illya ponders over Raisin Rye bread, much to Napoleon’s amusement.
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin & Napoleon Solo
Kudos: 20





	Raisin Rye

Napoleon had to admit, going out of the way to order his special Raisin Rye bread had been worth the mix-up of Illya inadvertently destroying the first loaf. While it hadn’t been worth the THRUSHie delivering the fake second loaf, the third time was the charm as Napoleon finally obtained the genuine article.

Illya still didn’t know what to make of it, and Napoleon was more than amused that next day at breakfast as he picked up his morning tea (a pale green matcha that Napoleon had brewed), and stared at the stack of now-toasted Raisin Rye that sat at the breakfast table. He leaned over and sniffed at it, tentatively.

Napoleon grinned at his partner by way of greeting and casually took a slice of the toasted bread, buttered it, and then sat back in his chair and delicately bit into the toast as Illya gave him a look.

“Morning,” Napoleon said.

“So, you got it?” Illya queried.

“Well, it didn’t magically manifest on our table, if that’s what you mean,” Napoleon mused.

“…I see you’re in one of your moods,” Illya observed. He picked up a slice of the toasted bread and sniffed at it again. “…Is that _cinnamon_?”

“Yup—raisin and cinnamon make for a heavenly combination.”

Illya shook his head.

“I am amazed and astounded at the ability of you Americans to take something simple and practical and turn it into an item of absolute decadence. At first I thought it was condiments, but now, you show me this! Exactly what is the difference between eating this and eating a piece of cake for breakfast?”

“As someone who’s _had_ cake for breakfast before, I can tell you this is, at least, somewhat healthier,” Napoleon answered.

“…I am not even surprised,” Illya muttered.

He continued to turn the piece of toast over in his hands and mutter under his breath for the next several minutes.

“You know, you don’t _have_ to eat it,” Napoleon said, smirking cutely as he nibbled on his slice. 

“Oh, but I will—if only to experience for myself the absurdity of it,” Illya insisted, quickly spreading some butter on the slice and biting into it. He paused, contemplating it as he chewed, and then ate the rest of the slice.

“Well?” Napoleon asks.

“Requires most research,” Illya returned, buttering another slice for himself. He gave his partner an indignant look as he heard him snark. “Napoleon, please—you know that I am a man of science. And, as such, scientific research requires multiple trials.”

“Yeah, and it tastes good, and you’re hungry.”

Illya shot him another look, trying very hard to keep his face in an annoyed expression as Napoleon stared back at him with twinkling eyes, still nibbling daintily on his piece of toast. _Fie_ upon him and that irresistible charm of his!

Well, he would come up with a good comeback later—after breakfast.


End file.
